


Best Friend's Brother

by Misti1987



Series: Song Fics [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crush, Cute, Fun, M/M, Sex, best friends brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misti1987/pseuds/Misti1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best Friend's Brother - Victoria Justice </p><p>Ian has a crush on Mickey,  Mickey is determined to know who Ian is crushing on. </p><p>Sexy silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, I promised a lighter song fic and this is one that I love. So there's this.

Best Friend's Brother - Victoria Justice

 

 _I call you up when I know he's at home_  
_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

  
Ian plopped down on the couch next to his best friend in her apartment. Mandy smiles up at him and laughs as he sighs loudly.

“What's with you?” She asks and he shrugs.

“Nothing. I'm good.” He pouts and she gives him a knowing glare.

“This about the guy you're crushing on?” She whispers.

  
“Don't know what you're referring to Mands.” He answers and she chuckles.

  
“Yeah okay, whatever.”

  
Mickey bursts into the apartment. Looking over at them. Ian gazes at him, losing himself for a minute, forgetting that looking at Mickey Milkovich the way he was, was a death wish.

“What's with your boyfriend?” He asks

“Oh, nothing. He's swooning for some guy. Tearing him up inside.” She says laughing and Ian hits her on the arm looking down, hiding his face. What a way to just blurt it out like that.

“Thanks a lot, Mandy.” Ian groans.

  
“What? You are?! It's not like I'm gonna tell him who it is. Since you won't fucking tell me?!?” And he laughs.

“Because you're delusional. I don't swoon.” He says.

  
“Whatever weirdos. What's the problem, Gallagher? Don't think lover boy likes you back?” He asks taking a drink from his beer.

“Pretty sure he's into chicks.” He shrugs trying not to show any emotion. Emotions made Mickey uncomfortable and he'd go to his room as soon as he realized this was borderline girl talk.

“Damn. sucks. Off to the next then, huh?” Mickey says. 

If only it was that easy.

 

“What would you do Mickey? I know you're god's gift to men and everything, but if a guy didn't like you...?” Mandy asks and Ian spits his drink onto the table, coughing violently.

“Breathe man. If a guy didn't like me? Like because he was straight? Why would I be tryin' to get all up with a guy who didn't like dick? What's the point right? If he doesn't like dick you move on and find someone that does. Someone that will bend you over a counter and fuck you into next week.” Mickey says.

“Gross! I didn't ask for details, Mickey. But there ya go, Ian, find someone you can do that with, or to, or whatever.” She says and Ian actually blushes.

Mickey's gay? And a bottom? Fucking Christ. He needed to get out of here.

 

  
“I'm…tired. I should head out.” He says.

“Nonsense, you're staying with me, remember? Go lay down in my bed, I'll be in soon.” Mandy says.

“You can have mine. I'm going out tonight.” Mickey says.

“See. Go sleep. I'll see you in the morning.” Mandy says.

 

 

Ian breathes in the scent of Mickey. He couldn't do this. Maybe he should sneak out, or sleep on the couch. Where was Mickey going anyway…probably out to get laid. Oh god. The door swings open and Mickey enters.

“Sorry man. Gotta get something. Go back to sleep.” Mickey says and Ian stares at him.

“Can't sleep. Think I'm just gonna head home.” Ian says and Mickey turns towards him.

“Thought you were all tired and shit?” Mickey says and Ian shrugs.

“Long day. I'm exhausted.” Mickey nods seeming to understand.

 

Mickey pulls his shirt off and his pants.

“What are you doing?” Ian asks.

“Changing. You okay with that princess?” He says.

“Uh yeah. I'm gonna go.” Ian says getting out of bed and he sees Mickey stop.

Mickey makes his way to Ian before Ian can realize what's happening. He's kicking Ian's feet out from under him and Ian crash lands on the bed.

“What the…”

“Who's the guy?” Mickey asks straddling Ian.

  
“W…what?” Ian stammers out running his eyes all over Mickey. Both of them only in boxer briefs.

“The Crush. Who is he?” Mickey asks again.

“N…n..nobody. Can..I…go?” Ian croaks out but his body betrays him. Fucking traitor.

Mickey bites his lip looking at Ian. “No. How about instead of fantasizing about some guy who would rather stick his dick in a girl…how about you focus on sticking this…” Mickey reaches down and grabs Ian through the fabric. “Somewhere more useful.” And Mickey smirks down at him. As he traces his hands down the outline of Ian's cock.

 

 

“M…Mickey.” Ian stammers out. “W..where?” He asks.

Mickey pulls the shorts down swiftly. “Holy hell man.” He says and he looks at it and licks his lips. “Like in me…” And Mickey licks at the head.

“Mickey…oh…” He arches his hips, pushing himself into Mickey's mouth.

  
Mickey bobs his head for a few minutes before pulling back and licking his way up and down the shaft and then standing back up.

  
"Wha..."

"Come here fire-crotch. You are way too delicious to waste on just a blowjob." and Mickey grabs Ian roughly and kisses him with as much force as he possibly can. and Ian's eyes widen. He was pretty sure he was dreaming right now, and would probably wake up screaming Mickey's name, embarrassing himself, but he didn't care right now.

Mickey pushes Ian back towards the bed, and climbs on top of him, pulling at clothing until there is none left.

"What do you think about your crush now?" Mickey asks, possessively.

"Mmm. He's still pretty fantastic." Ian murmurs and Mickey growls.

  
"Oh yeah? I'm laying naked on top of you and all you can think about is some straight dude. Alright... I guess I should go out then..." Mickey starts to get up and Ian grabs him with his legs and pulls him back down onto him.

"You think you're leaving? That's cute." Ian says and he loses himself, kissing and licking at Mickey. He works his fingers into Mickey causing the older man to moan out. but he wouldn't stop egging Ian on.

"I'm not...Fucking...Damn it...that's good." Finally, after he felt like he worked Mickey open enough he was about to flip them over so that he could pound into Mickey. But Mickey seated himself onto Ian's cock slowly and Ian moaned out...

 

"Fucking...Mickey...Yes..." He tried to quiet himself because his best friend is in the other room and he is in here fucking her brother, but he couldn't help it.

"Tell me who it is," Mickey says again

"Seriously, right now? While you're riding my cock, you want to hear about some dude?"

"Yes. I want you to tell me, Who the asshole is that has got you in a funk, so I can kick his ass." Mickey says and Ian smiles while still moaning out and he grabs Mickey's hips and humps up into him, causing Mickey to moan out in pleasure.

  
"Don't think...You...can...kick...his...ass...OH, my holy shit."

"Can he make you moan like this Gallagher?"

"Yup," Ian says. "Considering he is making me moan...Fucking damn...like this..right now....oh god...So tight, so good." Ian moans out. and He pouts when Mickey stills.

  
"What did you just say?"

"My crush, I'm inside him right now, and he's pissing me off, now fucking move Mickey," Ian growls out.

"Me?" He asks.

"Yes, fucking you. Fuck this." Ian says and flips Mickey over swiftly and pounds into him, as hard and as fast as he possibly can until both men are screaming out.

\--

"Okay..So..wait...you have a crush on me? I'm the straight guy.." and Mickey bursts into laughter.

"What...I didn't know you were gay until like a few hours ago," he says.

"And you thought...I wasn't into you? like fucking seriously? I've been giving you the best fuck me eyes, for months asshole." Mickey laughs at both of them, and then the door flies open, they are both wrapped up in each other completely naked, baring the sheet that is thrown over them barely.

  
Mandy stares for a long minute before she screams out.

"What...The...Actual...Fuck? I thought you were going out Mickey?" She says.

"Was...Found what I was looking for in here. Ironic huh?" He says.

"My god. You two are...I don't even know. Are you done now? Or are you gonna do this all night?" she asks tapping her foot

  
"I figured, we'd at least go another like twelve times before we called it good. Huh, Ian?" Ian seems to agree and nods.

"Oh like I'm turning it down now?" he says and Mandy shakes her head.

"oh lord, headphones it is then. Bout time you two got your shit together anyway," she says stalking back out of the room and Ian and Mickey look at each other and start laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some Gallavich songs. 
> 
>  
> 
> MysticallyGallavich (My tumblr -- It's still new, and come talk to me. :))


End file.
